


Confidence

by mittmania903



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Class 77 being good friends, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hajime Hinata is sad, Hajime has low self esteem, Hajime needs therapy, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Self Confidence Issues, nagito being nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittmania903/pseuds/mittmania903
Summary: Post tragedy/Neo-World Program where Hajime is still traumatized. Lacking a lot of confidence and overworking himself as a means to distract Hajime from his feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko(mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Confidence

The days spent on Jabberwock Island were decent and easygoing. About two years passed since the most despair-inducing incident occurred. Governments making an attempt to rebuild, organizations such as Future Foundation helping other countries with aid and supplies. While the Remnants had to hide out on the lonely island to avoid any more troubles. 

Over time, the Remnants were able to become closer. Eventually learning new information about one another. Since seeing their families was impossible, they grew closer. Some of them became partners— only yesterday did Fuyuhiko and Peko get married. With Hajime Hinata acting as the priest. 

However, Hajime had released something during the after-party. Specifically about his time during the Neo World Program. About that event, leading to another and another. His throat felt tight as he squeezed the wine glass. Cracking it a bit. Feeling nauseous, he excused himself from the hotel lobby and headed to his cottage. 

The brunette threw his jacket onto his couch and sat cautiously on his bed. He began to revisit everything— before the tragedy, during, and after. Life wasn’t easy. Since admitting to the world about the Remnants' involvement with the Future Foundation’s killing game, it took a serious toll. Not to mention witnessing Chiaki’s death first hand. Hajime still had her pin— it rested inside his pocket. Even so, he tried to act as if he was alright. Whenever someone such as Sonia or Nekumaru asked him if he was fine, he’d responded with an upbeat attitude. It wasn’t as if he was faking his emotions, Hajime just wanted to feel confident. Eventually, he forgot that he was pretending to feel enthusiastic. 

Hajime fell backward on his bed, placing his hand on his forehead. It was a bit warm, but not concerning enough for him to worry. Yes, he had a headache but it could be the endless hours he’s spent awake and not resting. Byakuya Togami from Future Foundation tasked him with keeping the island clean and habitable. His plan was to establish a small headquarters on Jabberwock in case anyone from the Future Foundation decides to visit. Despite never missing a task or mission, Hajime didn’t feel happy. Nor was he smiling as often. It became noticeable. So much so that the Remnants mistook Hajime to be Izuru Kamukura. 

Without any effort, his eyes draped into a cycle of darkness. The silence void filled with calming sounds of the ocean waves as it hits the sandy beach. Hajime couldn’t remember the last time he slept peacefully— without a care in the world. And yet, he was startled when a hideous bang threatened the safety of his home. Shot awake, Hajime ran to his door and opened it aggressively. 

“The hell’s going on?!” He wonders as his gaze faces the kimono girl. 

“I just need to ask you something?!” Cried Hiyoko as she danced from side to side.

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Hajime’s headache worsened. He leaned against the door frame awaiting Hiyoko’s response.

“It really can’t. Cause… it’s an urgent matter.” 

“Urgent matter? What do you… oh.” 

“Do you happen to have extras? Or know when the next ships will arrive?” 

“Sorry, I don’t have a clue. Ask Mahiru or Mikan. They might spare you some.” Hiyoko looked a bit displeased but didn’t argue. She waved good night and walked down to the other cottages. With the matter solved relatively quickly, Hajime closed his door and walked to his desk. His slumber was abruptly interrupted and he didn’t feel any desire to try and go back to sleep.

Hajime turned on his computer and opened up his emails. There wasn’t anything new from Future Foundation or even Hope’s Peak Academy. Still, he continued to refresh the page. Eventually, Hajime began to draft an email to one of the Future Foundation members: Aoi Asahina. He didn’t send it just in case if there’s anything else his friend needed. 

Before long, the morning dawn bloomed into his blinders. Aching his eyes and worsening his headache to the point of Hajime crying out tears. Luckily he had a bottle of painkillers in his bathroom. Hajime grabbed the bottle after changing into his normal clothes and headed out. The brunette stumbled his way into the restaurant and noticed most of his friends there. 

“Ah, good morning Hajime!” Sonia said. 

“Dude, you look like crap!” Noted Kazuichi, “Did you sleep last night?” 

“I’m fine. I just have a crazy headache, don’t worry about it.” Hajime tried to smile, hiding his fatigue and pain. Most of the Remnants ignored it and began to talk amongst themselves. As all eighteen people ate Teruteru’s home cooking, some of them eventually noticed something different about the brunette. 

He was eating less. Hajime only stared at the plate of food— keeping the perfection intact. The Remnants wanted to say something, but Hajime seemed to be lost in thought. His posture was slumped compared to before. His eyes bags were more visible. Eventually, one of them got up from their seat and walked over to Hajime. 

“Aren’t you hungry? You need to eat if you want your headache to go away.” Nagito’s response was filled with concern. If someone such as Nagito was worried, then it’s a cause for alarms. 

“Let’s take him t-to the hospital,” stuttered Mikan, “I-I can try and find out w-what’s going on.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll just rest up at my cottage. First I need to get some work done.” As Hajime said that, he excused himself from his seat. Somehow managing to walk out of the hotel. 

Hajime walked towards the library to pick up a few books needed for his work. Byakuya’s next plan was to lay out the interior of the Future Foundation headquarters. It wasn’t anything difficult, all Hajime needed to do was focus and have patience. 

As Hajime read through articles of furniture for the headquarters, a loud ringing echoed in his ears. He shrieked in pain as the ringing continued. It didn’t stop after a while— a sudden movement caused the pain to worsen. Including his headache, Hajime felt like passing out. 

Half an hour passed and the ringing began to die down. Hajime was in tears yet again. Sniffing and coughing as he got up. He felt terrible— literally and mentally. All Hajime wanted to do was go back to his cottage. However, once he got up and took a few steps, his legs felt numb. Hajime didn’t notice until his body gestured forwards. The impact was enough to exert more pain. Dispersing evenly around his body. Hajime didn’t bother trying to get up. 

He felt helpless. 

Alone. 

The feelings of isolation brought about unwanted memories of his childhood. How he wanted to go to Hope’s Peak more than anything in the world. However, most of his classmates mocked him. Going as far as to take him down by shooting out his talent. At the time, it was nothing. Going to Hope’s Peak was a way for Hajime to feel something good. He wanted to feel proud of himself, he wanted to feel confident. 

Standing in front of the gates of the school made Hajime feel like a superhero. And yet, he never attended it. Still mocked even by the school as he was transferred to the Reserve Department. Only to be used as a lab rat. Being the reason why the world entered into an apocalyptic wasteland. Everyone blames it on the Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima. When in reality, Hope’s Peak ironically brought about this despair. Junko was just the bridge to connect it all. 

Hajime felt an intense heat. It burned him down to his core. He felt wet— Hajime can only assume he was sweating a lot. Once his eyes fluttered, Hajime took in his surroundings. Specifically, the person seated next to him. 

“Ah, welcome back Hajime,” Nagito whispered with a smile. Closing a book he held and placing it on to a side table.

“W-what time is it?” Hajime noticed his weakened voice. His throat aching as he asked his question. 

“Haha. About that… it’s been a few days.” Hajime was shocked. As much as he was, his body remained in place. “I was going to pick up a new novel from the library with Sonia when we found you. We were terrified since you weren’t breathing normally. I got Nekomaru to carry you to the hospital and Mikan began to examine you. She said you were suffering a high fever. Probably due to an ear infection and levels of stress.” 

“Oh,” is all Hajime could say. 

“I figured you didn’t want an audience when you came, so I decided to stay behind. Everyone wishes you to feel better.” Hajime felt appreciated yet still lonely. He felt his eyes water. 

Even after so long— his friends accepting his normality and the burden to keep his island peaceful— Hajime didn’t feel happy. During his make-believe game, Hajime knew something was wrong. But it never caught his eye because he was unconsciously ignoring it. Hajime turned his attention to Nagito and broke. 

“N-Nagito.” Hajime was interrupted as Nagito placed his finger on his lips.

“Focus on recovering your health. Don’t worry about anything else. Ryota already emailed Byakuya about your condition.” Nagito then got up from his seat and stretched. 

“That’s not it.” Hajime’s voice cracked. The luckster tilted his head. “I don’t want to be alone.” His words were caught off by his cries. “Please, don’t leave me alone, Nagito! It hurts.”

“Hajime?” 

“I wanted to feel confident about myself, but every time I feel like shit. Even now with all of my talents, I feel like I’m overshadowed by Izuru’s presence. I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I just want to have confidence in myself.” Nagito sat back down and looked over at Hajime. He wasn’t the type to cry, but Hajime didn’t care. He bottled up his emotions enough that his mind and soul began to break. 

“Hajime. I may not be the best person to help you, but I will most certainly try. If it makes you feel better, I’ve always seen you as a hope filled person.”

“What about the time in the Neo World Program when you were dissing me for having no talent?” Hajime’s sadness soon turned into irritation. 

“Admittedly, I was devastated. For a long time, I felt this overwhelmed presence emanating from within you. After all this time, I still can’t believe it. However, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Why? Tell me, why?!” 

“I’ve always been in love with the hope that sleeps inside you, Hajime. That’s why it hurt me gravely when I said that to you. Even now, I still see you as Hajime. Whether you possess a talent or not.” 

“Really?” Hajime asked under his breath,” You… I don’t understand.” Nagito chuckled and grabbed Hajime’s hand with his robotic one. 

“Focus on healing, Hajime. Like you’ve been there for us, we’re head for you as well.” As if on cue, everyone else bursted into the hospital room. Throwing various questions at Hajime. About his well-being all the way to worry about his mental health. 

For the first time in a long time, Hajime felt true affection from his friends. Nothing was fake or a simulation. It was real. 

The next few days were easy for Hajime. Oftentimes, one of the Remnants would visit him. Either to talk or motivate the brunette. On most of those visits did the Remnants find Nagito there. After a few weeks, Hajime was discharged. His body felt stronger yet his mind was still healing. To keep his mental health, Mikan issued that Hajime sleep more and work less. She also said that spending the day outside would help ease his mind. 

One day, Hajime and Nagito were walking along the beach. Barefooted, they both played with the ocean like children. It’s been a couple of months since Hajime’s breakdown and he was recovering well. His work was dispersed throughout the other Remnants, allowing for the free time. Thanks to this, more of Hajime’s personality rekindled— he smiled more often, he began to eat normally and he was even completing his work faster than before. 

“Today’s a good day,” Hajime said with confidence. “Do you think so?” 

“Of course. Any day spent with you and less with my illness is a blessing.” 

“Right back at you!” Both Hajime and Nagito sat underneath a palm tree. Snuggling with each other as they watch the sun settle into the ocean. 

Both Hajime and Nagito revealed so much more about one another. Having similar experiences helps bring people closer and appreciate them more. Something Hajime actively tried to have by faking his true feelings of course. In the end, the troubles weren’t worth it, but the end result was. 

“Hajime?” Asked Nagito. Hajime responded with a mutter, “Do you believe this euphoria scene will last?” 

“If you want to. I know I do. As you said, any day spent worrying less about being sick and more with each other is a blessing.” Nagito blushed as he sat upright. He leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder and looked out at the horizon. 

“I love you, Hajime.”

“Love you too, Ko.” Hajime and Nagito faced each other. As the aroma of salted ocean water and coco circled the air, they both shared a kiss. The days spent on Jabberwock Island were no longer easy. Challenges arose but nothing troubling. Finally was Hajime able to regain confidence in his situation. With a bonus now that he has Nagito and his friends by his side. 

***

When the brunette woke up one morning, he felt refreshed and calm. He told himself and confirmed he was still Hajime. Some days, Izuru would pilot their shared body— it began difficult to identify who was who after the incident. Despite that, Hajime woke up a bit cold. He turned beside him and noticed a couple of wrinkled sheets. 

“Where’d he go this early in the morning?” Hajime asked out loud as he got out of bed. He put on warmer clothes and left his cottage. Before doing so, Hajime noticed a small letter at the foot of the door. He picked it up and read the letter. 

“Stop by at Central Park for something hopeful!” 

There was no signature, and yet Hajime knew it was his writing. He laughed and walked to the central island where the park laid in. To his surprise, there was nothing special. The landmark had nothing different and everything was bare. Before long, he felt two hands wrap around his face. 

“Morning Hajime!” Said an excited raspy voice. Hajime laughed and didn’t put any effort into fighting. 

“Ok Nagito. What the hell is going on?” Nagito didn’t say anything and tried directing Hajime out of the park. His small giggles made Hajime itch for knowing the secret Nagito was hiding. 

Eventually, they stopped. Nagito still had his hands wrapped around Hajime. 

“Keep them close, Hajime. I’ll tell you went to open them.” Nagito let go and walked off. After a few minutes, Hajime couldn’t contain his excitement. He had no idea what he was excited for. “Ok! You can open them up!” 

Hajime slowly opened his heterochromatic eyes and took in the light. Before being able to adjust, Hajime was startled by loud firecrackers and confetti. 

“Happy Birthday, Hajime!” Shouted the Remnants as they encircled the brunette. At first he was stunned— unable to move for a good while. Until reality struck and Hajime smiled. 

“Guys? Thank you, I can’t believe it!” Hajime stumbled on his words, but he didn’t care. 

“You deserved this, bro! We took a few days to get it all together.” Kazuichi said with a grin. 

“Truly, a warlord of his word praised and cared for the closest we have to a pack,” Gundham said while crossing his arms. Revealing his Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

“Seriously guys. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Fuyuhiko said as he nudged Hajime, “We’re your friends after all.” Hajime couldn’t contain his smile. 

Overfilled with joy and glee, his festivity had begun. It lasted until the late evening with drinks and over-exposure to dancing. The brunette was lying on the floor-- confetti encased him head-to-toe. As he got up released that someone was sleeping next to him. He looked over and found Nagito resting his white-locks on his thighs. The brunette tried to shake him awake, eventually, Nagito did.

“Hello, Hajime.” Nagito sounded a bit sober-- not much of a drinker he was but he still had two glasses. 

“Did you guys have fun?” His voice was quiet and steady.

“I believe he had a good time, you?” The brunette only nodded and brushed his hand through Nagito’s hair. It was smooth and fluffy. “Can we go back?”

“Yes, I’ll carry you then.” The brunette stood up and carried Nagito out of the restaurant where the party took place. Carefully watching his steps and walking them both to an upgraded version of his cottage. By the time he got back, Nagito was already asleep. Carefully the brunette placed him on the bed and sat down. Normally he’d be thinking about this ending. However, drowsiness began to overtake him. 

Hajime laid beside Nagito, covering both of them with a blanket. He turned to his angelic face as it moved up and down. As he closed his eyes, he said to himself…

“Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, humanity!
> 
> This my first piece on AO3, so don't go hard on me. I legit wrote this at night instead of sleeping and I hope it's decent enough-- haha, hope. Anyway, if you're interested in more pieces, I'll try and provide more. I'm excited to begin sharing my writing here. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this little story. Hajime is in need of therapy. The story was inspired after looking back at the gameplay of the game. Poor child, he was so sad!!!


End file.
